Misunderstandings
by Yagami fangirl
Summary: Cuando se deja volar demasiado la imaginación es precisamente cuando ocurren los malentendidos, y eso que lo que justamente esta vez tendrá que aprender de forma no muy grata nuestra querida Chikane.


_**Disclaimer: Los nombres de los lugares y los personajes que aquí aparecen de la serie de anime & manga "Kannazuki no Miko" son propiedad del grupo "Kaishaku" a mi solo me pertenece la trama de la siguiente historia.**_

"**Misunderstandings"**

Era una bella mañana de sábado en la pequeña aldea de Mahoroba; De camino a los dormitorios del Instituto Ototachibana se encontraba la joven heredera, Himemiya Chikane.

Como de costumbre Chikane se dirigía hacia los dormitorios de aquel instituto donde ella estudiaba, ya que en ellos residía la persona más importante de su vida, su amada Kurusugawa Himeko.

Todo parecía marchar de maravilla, el sol brillaba, los pájaros cantaban y lo mejor de todo, la musa azulada no tenia ningún pendiente de trabajo en la empresa de su familia, por lo cual había resuelto estar con su "Sol" el día entero, realmente las cosas no podían estar mejor.

Como toda una buena novia, la joven Himemiya hizo detener a su chofer frente a una florería para comprar un hermoso ramo de rosas para su chica, pues sabia que a ella le encantaban las flores, y como deseaba sorprenderle le compro un ramo.

Finalmente una vez que llegó a su destino, Chikane descendió de su transporte y se dirigió hacia la habitación donde Himeko se hospedaba junto a su inseparable amiga Saotome Makoto.

La heredera de las empresas Himemiya estaba por tocar la puerta de aquel dormitorio cuando un ruido proveniente del mismo la hizo detener.

– Mako-chan…– decía Himeko con voz entre cortada –Detente, onegai. – suplicó la chica.

– Himeko acabamos de comenzar, aguanta un poco, no seas llorona. – respondió la castaña con total tranquilidad.

– Pero Mako-chan me duele mucho, debemos parar ya, por favor. – insistió la chica una vez más.

– Vamos calma, pronto se te pasará el dolor y verás como hasta te empieza a gustar. – Decía Saotome con un toque de picardía – Además pronto vendrá Miya-sama por ti y probablemente te iras con ella a pasear y me dejaras aquí solita, por lo menos deja que me divierta así contigo ¿Nee? – agregó.

– Por lo mismo, no quiero que Chikane-chan nos vea así.

Aquel fragmento de conversación fue suficiente para que la mente de Chikane imaginara un sin numero de posibles situaciones horribles que podrían estar sucediendo en aquella habitación, sin embargo hubo una que la hizo estremecer mas que cualquier cosa.

La bondadosa e inseparable mejor amiga de Himeko, Saotome Makoto había resultado una desgraciada pervertida y sin escrúpulos, que aprovechándose de la hermosa ingenuidad de su "Sol" ahora se encontraba haciéndole quien sabe que cosas en contra de su voluntad para poder arrebatarle su inocencia.

La musa azulada trataba de calmarse para poder pensar con la cabeza fría como haría pagar a Saotome por su atrevimiento de aprovecharse de su amada Himeko, aunque de nueva cuenta una voz captó su atención.

– Bien Himeko, ahora es momento de que le pongamos mas intensidad a esto, ahora será un poco mas fuerte, ¿estas lista? – Decía ansiosa la de ojos verdes.

– No, Mako-chan detente ya de una vez, me duele demasiado, ya no puedo más. – lloriqueo una vez más la amada de Chikane.

– Ya Himeko deja de portarte como una niña pequeña, que si fuera Himemiya ahí si estarías hasta gustosa haciéndolo; Yo también necesito que me consientas, y que mejor manera que esta. – a Chikane la mandíbula le colgaba de la total impresión por todo lo que escuchaba.

– Pero ella es mi novia...– protestó Himeko.

– ¿Y eso qué? yo soy tu mejor amiga, tengo mas derechos que ella, por antigüedad.

Saotome había rebasado todos los limites habidos y por haber, esto ya era demasiado, las hermosas rosas que Chikane había comprado para Himeko acabaron en el piso totalmente destrozadas gracias a la ira de la musa azulada, quien sin poder contenerse mas, de una patada abrió la puerta para entrar.

– Te voy a matar Saoto...– vociferó Chikane, quien al darse cuenta de la situación su voz se cortó.

Su amada Himeko se encontraba sobre una caminadora, mientras que Makoto con un cronometro en sus manos se encontraba a su lado apagando el artefacto.

– ¿Chikane-chan? – pregunto Himeko sorprendida ante la actitud de su novia.

– Pe-pe-ro Himeko, yo a salvarte, Saotome te estaba...– tanto Himeko como su castaña amiga, no entendían ni una palabra de lo que Chikane intentaba decir.

– ¿Miya-sama se siente bien? – pregunto esta vez Makoto

En ese momento no había cosa que pudiera compararse con el inmenso sonrojo que se apodero del rostro de Himemiya debido a la vergüenza que sentía en ese instante.

– H-h-hai, yo, yo... solo vine a ver a Himeko. – contesto Chikane con la cara mas roja que un tomate.

– Cierto, Gomen ne Chikane-chan, olvide decirte que vinieras un poco mas tarde ya que iba a practicar con Mako-chan – dijo Himeko un poco avergonzada

– ¿Practicar?

– Si. – Hablo Makoto – Le pedí a Himeko que participara conmigo en la próxima competencia de carrera por parejas, por eso estábamos practicando con esta caminadora que conseguí –finalizo tranquilamente.

El tremendo sonrojo que había desaparecido hacia unos cuantos momentos de la cara de Chikane, otra vez se hizo presente.

– O-oh... bueno será mejor que regrese dentro de un rato. – Dijo Chikane mientras se daba la vuelta – Por cierto mañana traeré a alguien para que arregle la puerta, disculpen las molestias. – Sin decir ni una palabra más, Chikane salió de los dormitorios.

Desde aquel momento la heredera de las empresas Himemiya aprendió una valiosa lección: No escuchar por detrás de una puerta, pues nunca se sabe hasta donde se puede llegar si dejamos volar la imaginación en una situación así.

**Fin.**

_N/A: Un agradecimiento especial a mi amiga __**"Princessa Rose Bernstein"**__ por su colaboración en esta historia._

_Espero que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo al escribirlo; mil gracias a todos los que leen. Saludos._

"_GB"_


End file.
